narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hotaru
Last Name Shouldnt we name this page Hotaru Tsuchigumo...i mean she is from the Tsuchigumo clan... :The name of one's clan is not automatically one's surname. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::really? do you have any examples? i understand there are different families in a clan with different surnames but they go by the clan name then their surname. or there is clans derived from other clans. But in this case she was the daughter of the leader of the tsuchigumo clan. that would be direct family.Shelldone (talk) 01:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You want examples? I can give you two real-life examples: :::# The Tokugawa clan, who held the shogunate from 1603 until 1868, is one. Only the members of the main line were allowed to bear the Tokugawa name. All others bore the name Matsudaira. :::# The Japanese Imperial family is another example. They don't use family names at all. This was actually common centuries ago, when no-one used family names and people were know as X of the Y clan. The famous onmyōji Abe no Seimei's name, for instance, translates to Seimei of the Abe clan. :::Within the Narutoverse, there are Tsunade and Nawaki, who do not bear the Senju name. There are also the Raikage and Killer B, who are likely members of the Yotsuki clan, yet do not bear that name. ::: So as you can see, simply knowing someone's clan does not allow us to extrapolate that person's family name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::hahahaha how did i know that you were going to use a real life example? ::::i said "i understand there are different families in a clan with different surnames but they go by the clan name then their surname. or there is clans derived from other clans." which is what you just gave examples of. ::::this is Naruto, and how do you know tsunade and nawaki dont bear the surname Senju? or killer bee and A dont bear yotsuki? they ARE part of the clan no matter what. and they are made up characters. It could be because Masashi Kishimoto didnt include it because its not necessary, or because they simply just goes by their first name. But even so, they still have a last name, even if it is hidden like Tenten's. ::::And on a side note, i dont think naruto would go that complicated, There are multiple clans that all share the clan name within, Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Yamanaka. ::::But i understand what you are trying to get at, its not confirmed, so no need to list it.Shelldone (talk) 03:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::You assume that characters have family names, even if they haven't been revealed yet. What I was trying to make clear is that it is easily possible that some characters simply do not have family names at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) vandalism? is it really neccessary for the article to mention she has a giant pair of boobs? XD never mind its gone... It's back, in the form of "Huge Boobs" --Kracel (talk) 00:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, it's fixed now... --Kracel (talk) 00:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) More Vandalism The entire article needs clean up. I'll do it but I'm afraid of deleting it and starting over or something important. Can someone fix it? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Conection to Animal Path Is it me or does hotaru's appearance abit the same as Second Animal Path? :Are you suggesting they're the same? I don't watch the anime, but I gather the Giant Multi-Headed Dog has already appeared in this arc, which would mean the second Animal path is already active, which would mean it's not Hotaru. ''~SnapperT '' 23:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The animal path looks much younger. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 19:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hotaru and utakata is hotaru ever gonna find out that utakata is dead :Unlikely, since it was just a filler arc. Jacce | Talk | 13:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC)